


Savior

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne





	Savior

Hourglass shape, curly black hair, big baby blue eyes, tapioca skin and cute black dress. Yep, Tony have pretty thing coming with him. She slings to his arm and flutters her lashes almost exaggeratedly. 

\- So, got a name, sugar? Asks Stark. 

\- You don’t remember? Asks the lady, in a sexy Russian accent. 

\- Oksana?

She smiles and winks. Tony got it right and smirks. 

\- Let’s go to my personal apartment. I wanted to show you my last reactor model. Says Iron Man.

\- Of course, it will be a pleasure to tell you the flaws. Respond Oksana. 

\- I expect nothing less than a doctor in mechanics. 

They enter the billionaire apartment, far away from the party two floors below. Tony gets the bubbly champagne for the mademoiselle. He gives her glass into her delicate hand and look into her gaze. He leans slightly and she parts her mouth. 

\- Really, you are a charmer. I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate on your devices if you continue to look at me like that… Says the young woman. 

\- I can’t help it. 

Stark stares into her blue eyes and feels on a cloud, she whispers something, he doesn’t quite hear what, but he feels pulled, not physically. He’s about to answers yes suddenly a yellow glove is on Oksana’s mouth. 

\- I will ask you to follow me. Says Doctor Strange to the woman. 

\- Whoa, Strange? What are you doing her? Asks Tony. 

\- She’s a succubus, Mister Stark. 

Tony looks at the woman frowning quite angrily. The mechanics blinks and the woman and the sorcerer have disappeared. Great, he was just cock blocked. 

\--------------------------------------

Iron Man breaks the chains around his torso. 

\- Godammit! Wanda! Can yo-!

\- Tony! STOP MOVING! Shouts the Scarlet Witch.

The witch sends a bolt of energy at the demon, brushing Tony in its course. The demonic being shrieks and back off. Iron Man lands beside Maximoff and he shoots at it with her.  
Once the demon is weakened and retreats in the shadows, Wanda uses her magic to restore the destroyed living room of her apartment. 

\- It’s me or the demons are quite active on you? Asks Wanda. 

\- Yeah, it’s the third aggression. Answers Stark. 

\- Is it Strange that helped you the two times before?

\- Yeah. Thank by the way. Coffee? 

\- Haha, no thank you for the offer. Maybe you should ask to the Doctor what is happening. Than you can get a date. I’m not sure anyone wants his clothes burned off by an angry demon. 

Iron Man gets out the Scarlet’s Witch apartment and JARVIS tells him the Hulk is fighting.

\-------------------------------------

\- Stephen. 

\- What is it, Wong? 

\- The cauldron is ready. 

The sorcerer gets up and walks toward the huge cauldron. He had to spy on a demon council in hell, and a cauldron is a very subtle way to have eyes and ears in the hellish realm.   
His eyes land on Hela and Nightmare whispering on a round table. The green twirls of their clothes are phosphorescent in the dark red of the soil. There are demons and imps sitting at the tables. Some demons Strange have fought; they seem to be waiting for someone. After a moment, a last arrive and they begin to talk at an audible tone. 

\- If we want to take down Thor, Hela, we have to continue our attempts. We cannot directly attack him, his allies protect him. Says Nightmare in condescending tone. 

\- It has been three times foiled. We need to unleash. Respond Hela. 

\- We’ll bust our cover. We don’t’ want everyone to know demons are after him. Only Strange and Maximoff know. Right now, only Strange suspects something. 

\- Of course he knows something. Dormammu wasn’t silent about his secret. Said a demon with cavernous voice. 

\- But we can’t hurt Strange if he knows we want to possess Stark. Says Nightmare.

\- You’re so naïve. Laugh a succubus. 

\- You want to try, Magaly? Asks Hela. 

\- With pleasure. Answers the succubus before disappearing. 

Strange comes back from his vision and the cauldron begins to boil and evaporate. He sighs deeply, almost exasperate. To recapitulate, they try to possess Stark to gather information and attack from the interior the Avengers, the hero community and to hurt him. 

\- What will you do? Asks Wong. 

\- I have to see Tony. Now. He’s going to be the target of an attack again. Answers Stephen.

The sorcerer supreme gets his cape and gets out his mansion. He flies toward the Stark tower. He knows there is an important meeting that will happens soon. He search for a dark energy in the building, he quickly finds it and he dashes to it. 

Tony looks at him wide eyed and Strange doesn’t find the succubus around, but she’s here. 

\- Stephen! You could have told me you were going to pass! Says Tony.

\- Have you seen a woman coming around? Asks the sorcerer.

\- No. We’re in my lab you know. 

\- Oh! My apologies.

\- It’s okay, you must have been in a rush. Hey, what’s new? I got the super duper meeting with England, but that’s all. 

\- Umm, nothing really happened. Well except the fact that some demons…

\- Yeah, what’s with that? 

\- Tony. Mister Strange.

\- Oh, Pepper. Strange, this is Pepper. Pepper, Strange.

\- I believe we have already met before. Says Stephen. 

\- Indeed, Mister Strange. Answers the redhead. 

\- Hey, make him a seat at the dinner table. Pretty please. Asks Tony.

\- Of course. Answers Pepper. 

\- We’re eating pizza. Smiles Tony. 

\- It’s been quite a time. Respond Strange.

\- Perfect then. 

\- Hum, Tony… 

\- Come on, don’t be shy. 

The engineer grabs Stephen and pulls him across his lab. They get out and Tony gets in a suit. 

Doctor Strange searches the demon around. Her energy floats, but he can’t pinpoint her. They sit at the table and Stephen takes Coca-Cola while Tony takes a good beer as they eat their slices. 

\- We should take a coffee more often, I really enjoy them with you. But I imagine Hell doesn’t care about your schedule. Says Iron Man. 

\- Obviously. Answers the sorcerer. 

\- You’re awfully tense! 

\- You’re the one having a meeting.

\- Don’t worry, even when I goof I manage to get I right. Is there something happening. 

\- There’s something on the pizza.

\- What? What do you mean? 

\- Poison. 

Tony stops eating and looks down at his plate. 

\- You haven’t…? Begins Tony.

\- No, I have ingested some of it. Answers Stephen.

Doctor Strange gets up and grabs Tony’s arm to get him to the infirmary, however Pepper block the way. 

\- Back off, succubus. Orders Stephen. 

\- Give me Stark and nobody die. Answers the demon. 

\- Where’s Pepper you..! Shouts Tony. 

Magaly waves her hand and Tony feels the interior of his abdomen burning. He falls on his knees and fight for his breath. He blinks when he sees a purple flash besides him. It’s Strange fighting the demon. 

The sorcerer puts shield to protect him and Tony. He cannot use direct attack. He must use traps and invocation. He takes a deep ragged breath and sets a wall of flames at her feet. She steps on it and the flames rises higher.   
Strange tries to use a spell to diminish the pain. He could call help. The succubus pulls out a knife and puts it on her throat. 

\- N-no! Whispers Tony. 

\- Put the shield and the flames down, Mister Strange. If you want the lady to live. Orders Magaly. 

\- By the Vishanti, begone! Says Doctor Strange.

\- You cannot do that! You do not have the will! Shouts the succubus. 

Strange looks at Tony, visibly distressed. She’s right, he won’t be able to fight for long. She will surely prevent him a spell to remove the poison. He lowers the shield and the flames.   
The succubus grabs Stark and looks into his eyes.

\- Tony… You have to resist! She will try to possess you!

\- I-I… Begins Tony. 

Stephen sees the mechanics frowning in concentration, sweats comes out his temple, but Pepper has a terrifying crook grin. Tony shakes his head and makes broken whimpers before both him and Pepper falls on the ground.   
Doctor Strange tries to muffle his moan of pain, the poison now boiling his blood. He looks up when Tony moves. He has to get out. Strange quickly runs away from the succubus to escape her power on the poison. He gets out the building, the pain is mostly gone. He feels his skin trickles. Something powerful is looming over him. They’ll try to stop him. 

\- Doctor Strange? 

\- Thor! You ha-

\- What!? Tell me. 

Strange gets his hand on his throat. His vocal cords are numbed. Thor land before, he puts his hand on the Thunder god’s head to give him the information.

\- Oh, the man of Iron? I shall call the Witch, she may help you. I will chase him. States Thor.

Stephen nods. He knows demons will chase Thor now, but he doesn’t worry for the god. He has to get back to the Sanctum Santorium to take a talisman. He can’t hurt Tony for the exorcism! And he needs to do it quick. He also has to get rid of the poison before meeting Tony. 

Doctor Strange sees Nightmare grinning on a roof. It may be just an illusion to startle him, but it’s effective. He runs faster. He will not take taxi. Anything could happen in that moving one ton metal box. He looks up and sees Spider-Man swinging near. 

\- What’s up doc? 

Strange makes him sign he can’t talk. He looks behind the young, hero and he shove him aside before a minotaur takes a bite of his occipital. He summons chains to immobilize the beast. He waits until Parker looks at him and point in the general direction of his house. Spider-Man nods and grabs him before they swing away. The sorcerer communicates the information via telepathy to the young man, including his address and Peter swing faster. 

Once they arrive at the Sanctum Santorium, it is circled by monsters. Wong fights them off with an axe and Spider-Man sighs, exasperate. Doctor Strange manage to shoo half of them, but he knows Hela and Nightmare will come up soon.   
Stephen gets in his cave and look around hastily for his talisman and a potion to counter the poison. He gets both and get out. He drinks the potion, but his voice is not coming back. He shakes his head in disbelief. It must be Nightmare. He activates the shield of the Sanctum Sanctorium and the demon scatters away in fear. 

Doctor Strange gets out and heal Spider-Man. 

\- You better hurry up, doc, the news are showing Tony Stark’s armors going crazy around the city. Says Peter.

The sorcerer supreme teleports to the huge black clouds, indicating Thor’s activities. The Scarlet Witch is protecting Captain America and Hawkeye in the mess. 

\- TONY! TONY! STOP IT! IT’S THOR! HE’S YOUR FRIEND! DON’T DO THAT! Shouts Wanda. 

\- I’M DOING IT TO SAVE YOU! Shouts Tony back. 

Hela stands over Thor, muffling his mouth with her high heel. Tony is opening a portal to Hell, and as it opens wider, demons are pulled in.

\- TONY! PLEASE GET OFF! TONY! Shouts Captain America. 

\- I CAN’T! I’LL BREAK MY LEG! Shouts Tony, putting his armor.

Strange clench his teeth, it’s a trap. He flies toward the engineer to makes him stop, but Nightmare hits him in the sternum full blow. Stephen takes back his breath and catches the arm of the demon before twisting it and concentrating mystical energy. Nightmare releases his grip and the sorcerer takes this down of defense to pass the demon and continue his course to Tony.   
Once he arrives at Tony, he grips his hands and immobilizes them. Stephen back off in a second. Hela’s shot brushed his forehead. 

Doctor Strange catches Quicksilver when the portal is open and they are all sucked in.   
They land in Hell, demons and imps are swarming on them. Strange and the Scarlet Witch’s powers project them away. The sorcerer supreme puts a charm around so they are ‘’invisible’’ and undetectable by the enemies. 

\- Where’s Tony? Why are we here? Asks Clint, almost having n hyperventilation.

\- Why did they kidnap Tony? Asks Steve. 

Strange sighs, he would like to tell them what happened, but all his concentration is required on the shield. Thor is with Hela and seems he didn’t have time to tell Wanda. 

\- Strange has lost his voice. Sis, think you can make us go through hell? Asks Pietro.

\- … Whoa, hum, I can try. Answers Wanda. 

They begin to walk, Strange protecting them as they advance. 

They walk for a long moment, finally they arrive at a pit and Iron Man is unconscious at the bottom of it. 

\- I don’t trust that, but not at all. Whispers Clint. 

\- Could you get him an arrow? Ask Steve.

\- Think he’s a bit heavy for my arrows and strings.

\- Wanda, can you lift him?

\- Yes, but it might interfere with Strange shield. 

\- Okay, Avengers, we defend Wanda while she gets Tony. Strange?

The sorcerer supreme nods and removes the shield. Every demon, succubus and imps a mile around snap their necks in their direction. 

\- Strange! I can’t lift him! Shouts the Scarlet Witch. 

It must be Magaly blocking the power. They want them to go in the pit and get slaughter back down, or all possessed. Stephen helps Maximoff to lift the metal frame. Wanda begins to swear, trying to be faster, but both of them can only lift him half the distance before being hit behind the head by a harpy. 

\- Weaken them! We must possess them! Including Doctor Strange! Shouts Hela. 

Strange decides to make a bold move and jump in the pit. Wanda calls him out, but she quickly must defeat the foes agglomerating around her.   
Strange lands beside Iron man. He removes the helmet of the engineer carefully. He grabs the talisman in his pocket tightly. He catches Iron Man’s hand as it throw it self near his throat.   
The sorcerer clenches his teeth and saps the armor’s head with the talisman, the force of it makes the mask plate projected meters away. Strange plunge the talisman and slams it on Tony’s forehead.   
The succubus shriek and thrashes, bruising and scratching the sorcerer, but Stephen doesn’t flinch, he stay solid as a rock and does let his concentration falter. The demon jolts out Tony’s body, holding her burned face and yelling of pain. 

Doctor Strange grabs the engineer and shakes him, carefully watching the writhing of the foe in the pit with them.   
Tony takes a loud gasps and clutches his fingers on him. Stephen opens his mouth and makes a grimace of pain. He tap on Tony’s hands to make them untighten, the force of the grip could easily break his bones if Stark continue to hold him like that. 

\- Ste-Stephen! I… I’m so happy to see. You have no idea. Says Iron Man.

The hero hugs the sorcerer. And Stephen stiffens a bit in the embrace. He looks at the succubus, seems she has fainted. However, he hears imps coming near the edge of the pit. He points up and Stark looks up and looks around, visibly surprise and distress. 

\- What happened?! Where are we!? Asks the Avengers.

Doctor Strange lifts them in the air and they are welcome above by at least fifty imps, trying to poke their tridents in their ribs. 

\- ARE WE IN HELL, STEPHEN!? WHAT?! 

\- TONY!! Shouts the Scarlet Witch. 

Wanda shouts of terror when a tentacle grabs her and lifts her fifteen meters in the air and menace to smash her on the ground.  
Iron Man reacts quickly. He shout bolt at the tentacle, it works, and it let go of Maximoff. Quicksilver catches his sister before he hit the ground. 

\- Okay, now, Strange, you’re gonna explain me real quick what happened and why we are in hell. Asks Tony severely. 

Stephen points his throat and makes a sign he can’t. Stark shakes his head.

\- You can do telepathy with your magic mumbo jumbo, no? Asks Tony. 

The sorcerer looks at the three Minotaur coming and Captain America yelling under the claws of a Griffon. He has to do it quick and protect Tony then go to Steve. He can’t see Thor, the twin or Hawkeye. He puts his hands on the engineer temples to recapitulate the situation from the beginning, in a rush, to explain the demons attack he had. Once it’s down, he grabs the engineer by the arm and uses a fire spell to disperse the monsters. He puts on fire the feathers of the griffon and Tony grabs Steve and pulls him. 

\- Wanda! Wanda! Shouts Steve. 

\- Captain! They went to get Thor! Shouts Hawkeye, riding an armored knight with ugly looking sword. 

\- We should get out of Hell! Shouts Tony, using his repulsor ray against some fast imps. 

\- Not without them, Tony! Respond Steve. 

\- You’re going nowhere! Shouts Nightmare. 

Stephen gasps and puts himself between the heroes and the villain. He makes them a sign to go away quickly and uses the power of the eye of Agamotto to helps him fight he evil within the realm of darkness. 

\- Your powers may be great, but you cannot stop me and hope for your… friend to no be threatened! Shouts Nightmare. 

Strange frown and turns his magic into pure light, hope and dreams. The evil being shrieks and back off, blinded. He uses the crimson bands of Cyttorak on him and flies toward the Avengers. However, they are deafeated, lying on the ground. 

\- You really thought they could stand up against me, Strange? Asks Hela. 

The ruler walks slowly toward him. Doctor Strange clench his fists and opens a portal to the dark dimension. Hela gasps and shouts a hex against the portal, but it doesn’t disappear. Strange quickly grabs the Avengers and plunge in the portal. 

Stephen takes a loud breath and makes a cry of surprise. His voice his back, at least. He chants a spell and opens a portal above his mansion in New York. 

\- Wong! The shield! Shouts the sorcerer. 

The shields activate once they enter their spherical protection. 

\--------------------------------------------

The Avengers wakes up soon after they are in the house. No one suffers a severe wound, so they’re sent home.   
Wong applies bandages to the sorcerer’s arm and gives him Jasmin tea. Once they are ready to supper, Stephen gets a call. 

\- Stephen! It’s Tony! 

\- Hello, Tony. Are you alright? 

\- Of course! Can you come tonight? 

\- Yes, but why? Are you alright, no t-

\- I’m fine! You sound like my mom. Come on!

Stephen sighs when Stark hung up and he puts his uniform before flying to ward the Stark mansion. He enters by the main door, by respect since it was a formal invitation. He blinks rapidly and looks around when he sees Tony in a tuxedo, in his own private quarter, a table set for two and him holding two glass of champagne. 

\- Well, it is the most sophisticated and classy ‘’thank you’’ I had in a long time, Mister Stark. Says Strange, taking the glass. 

\- It’s two things, Mister Strange. A thank you, and a date. Says the billionaire wriggling his eyebrows. 

Stephen almost chokes on his drink and spits some drops out his mouth. He looks up to Tony and gulps. How??

\- Hahaha! You’re red as your cape. Laughs Stark. 

\- M-May I know how this idea came to you? Asks the sorcerer. 

\- Uh? What do you mean?

\- … What?

\- Oh… I think I know. Remember when you gave me the information down in Hell to make my panic stop? 

Oh. OH. No.   
Stephen avoids Tony’s regard for a moment, thinking up an excuse or a lie. He transmitted too much in the stress of the situation including his crush to him. 

\- Too bad you didn’t tell me since when you got the hots for me. So drink your glass and tell me. Ask Tony, tapping on the table in a sign to the sorcerer to sit down. 

\- This is inappropriate. Answers Doctor Strange.

\- Don’t be on the defensive like that! Okay, don’t tell me. But at least eat the supper with me. 

Strange sits at the table reluctantly. Tony smile, content, and tells him about their plans of doing a school in annex to Charles Xavier’s. Stephen listens and rectifies some details in Tony’s views. He takes champagne while they eat their pasta. A really good cuvee. He drinks three glasses and think at the forth Stark’s pours him, he should stop. The billionaire didn’t restrict himself either. 

\- I will stop the alcohol, Tony. Says Strange Calmly. 

\- Want to go with a coffee instead? Tea? 

\- Nothing. The supper was delicious. Thank you very much. I hope you will pull it out for your plan. 

\- You’re really going to go like that? 

\- What more is there? 

Stephen facepalm when Tony wriggles his eyebrows. 

\- I can’t be-lieve you’re embarrassed. Sighs Tony, exasperate. 

\- You’re not taking it seriously. I’m just a one night stand for you. Nothing else.

\- Stephen, we both drive on one night stands. How the hell can we get a relationship being heroes? Look, it’s because of your crush demons were after me. The same for Sharon, the same for Pepper, the same for Clint and Bobbi. You can deal with my enemies, I can’t deal with yours.  
There’s a pause. The doctor sighs and look away.

\- … It’s when you saved me. 

\- …Oh. From the Enchantress? 

\- Yes. You dug me up from the crumbles and nurse me to heal. 

\- I remember, it was a joyful eight days of you trying to explain me the base of magic while you were stuck on your bed. And I got a piece of your heart. Funny to think about it. 

Stephen sighs and pulls the chair away. Tony grabs his hand. He stops in his walk. His hands are quite… intimate for him since his accident and the engineer just grabs it. Well, maybe he doesn’t know. He looks down at him when his glove is pulled. 

\- Why are you so red, Stephen?

The glove is completely pulled off and Stephen glares at Tony who touches his hand. The billionaire smirks. The engineer knows it bugs him. 

\- But, who said it would be only one night. Whispers Tony. 

\- Predictable. 

\- Of course I am. I wanted you to considerate. 

Stephen removes his hand and crosses his arms. He has an eternal battle within him, the righteous that tell him to go away and let time heal his heart, and the whispering voice to opens his arms to such a frivolous man. 

\- What do you have to lose? Asks Tony. 

\- What do I have to win? Ask the sorcerer. 

\- You can’t always win. 

Stephen closes his eyes and sighs. 

\- True. Answers Doctor Strange. 

Tony kisses his hand. Stephen avoids his gaze and looks at the expensive painting on the wall. He’s actually distracted by it, looking at the details of the trees and the clouds, then the curves and folds of the women’s clothes.   
Stark smirks and takes this distraction moment to close the distance between their visages. The sorcerer eyes widen slightly and Tony tries his best to not laugh or smile with his teeth. He does a chaste kiss before he goof. The other man opens slightly his mouth in surprise and he takes the opportunity to kiss again. Strange’s breath hitch, but he doesn’t push him back. 

\- Admit it, you just want to have sex with someone who does magic… Whispers the sorcerer supreme. 

\- One of the reasons. But I don’t want you to use magic tonight. Answers the engineer. 

\- No?

\- Uh-uh, like that I’m going to come back. 

Iron Man smiles and taps softly the other’s head. He kisses him again and Strange kisses back. The engineer sucks on Stephen’s neck and puts his hand on his torso. Once his heartbeat has calm down, he pulls him in the back of his private apartment and closes the door to his bedroom.   
Strange sighs. It’s luxurious, but it’s a mess. The clothes are on the ground, pieces of metal and wrenches are cluttering the carved desk. He looks at Stark posing on the bed and smiling. 

\- You getting here or do I have to hold you by the hand? Asks Tony, removing his vest. 

\- You are aware the demon attacks will not cease? Asks Stephen. 

\- If I get to see those legs, I’m not complaining. 

Stephen removes his cape and the amulet and carefully puts it on a velvet chair. He begins to removes his tunic and his other glove. He hesitates to remove his legging but then, he sees Stark is already naked. 

Stephen looks at one of the richest man on Earth, naked, texting some people before throwing his phone in the corner of the room and pulling him in the bed.   
Tony kisses the sorcerer, softly at first, then insistent. He still feels the hesitation in Strange’s head, he’ll have to distract him… Nothing out of his talents. He kisses the crook of his neck and bites, teasing. He feels the frantic pulse of the sorcerer under and kisses the collar bone. He rubs his hands in his back. A massage sounds good.   
Stark pulls Stephen and lays him on his stomach, he straddles him and presses his warm hands in his back. He presses his thumbs and does circles on the skin. He hears Strange exhales and getting comfortable, he continues his administration until he’s at the bottom of his back. The engineer nibbles the ear lobe and palms the black legging, taking a grip on the elastic. 

\- So, we continue, there, Doctor? Whispers Tony.

The sorcerer nods and the mechanic pulls the fabric down.   
Stephen rolls on his back and looks in the engineer eyes. They kiss and scrap their nails on their scalps. 

\- So, any proposition, champion. Asks Tony, biting his lower lips, looking straight into the doctor’s eyes. 

Strange roams his hands on the hero’s body while biting his neck. He rolls his hips against Tony and he hears the engineer groans slightly. He grabs the back of his head to rubs his nose against his, then brushes his lips against his chapped ones.   
Tony grabs them in his hand and the sorcerer jerks slightly at the tight touch. They both groan. Strange grabs the engineer’s face and kisses him, his jaws, his eyes, his neck, his muscular shoulders. Tony moves his wrist slowly, teasingly, just to bring small frustrating jolt of pleasure to the doctor.  
The engineer pulls Stephen up and they sit. The sorcerer quickly grabs the hero’s cock and rubs it. Tony smirks and grabs his with both hands.   
Stephen is uneasy to use his hand like that. He has difficulty to hold a pen correctly, but Tony doesn’t seem to mind. His hand is wet from precum, he gets a sultry groans from the engineer at a twist on the head and he feels Tony stiffen. 

\- Already? Whispers Strange. 

\- I was hard for quite a moment…ah! 

Tony bites his lower lips and Stephen kisses him while rubbing the vein. The engineer comes with a moan, his eyes closed. Strange kisses his forehead as he swipes his hand on the bed. 

The engineer takes a breath before continuing to strokes the sorcerer’s cock. He puts his fingers on the tip before nibbling on a nipple. Stephen feels on the edge, he just Stark to… Tony presses his hand on the tip, then descend, pulling the foreskin to his maximum and tightening on the bas, digging his thumb in the vein. The sorcerer clutches his fingers on the sheets and feels the ripple of pleasure. He comes with a loud groan, muffled by a kiss. 

\- You’re pretty. Comments Tony. 

\- Thanks… However, I have no compliment to give since I believe you heard them all. 

\- Hey, I like hearing them from different people. Think you’ll be able to do a second round? 

\- Without magic.

\- Of course.


End file.
